Re-Bonded
by Tonni G. dru
Summary: Itachi struck by the sinful thoughts filing his mind about sasuke, distances himself from his little brother in other to protect him. sasuke hurt by the actions of his one loving brother fears he was going to loose him. 2mnths without the raven by his side becomes painfully brutal for the weasel to handle as they say 'distance makes the heart grow fonder'. Yaoi,lemon,incest,fluff.
1. Chapter 1

summary: Itachi is struck by the new sin filled thoughts filing his mind about sasuke and distances himself him little brother in other to protect him. sasuke hurt by the actions of his one loving brother fears he was going to loose him. 2months without the his beautiful brother by his side becomes painfully brutal to handle especially sasuke's new formed hatred towards him he needs the raven and desperately wants him back but question is would sasuke yield.

warning: yaoi,lemon,a bit of language and excessive fluff

Acknowledgments:

Appreciation goes to my muse. You help out a lot Dru(biscuit) am just happy to be with you.

Disclaimer: all characters belong to the respective owners of the anime of I use; only the plot belongs to me and Dru. We make no profit in writing these only pleasures and a sore back.

Signed: Tonni x Dru

The sound ranged from the game console plugged up the TV in the room and blared through the headphones that was currently stuck to the ears of a pale figure sitting crisscrossed and shoulders hunched on the bed. Oblivious to the world but the game been played. Fingers moving across the pad at lightning speed. Raven bangs moving only slightly caressing the pale face, onyx eyes glued to the TV with unwavering concentration only blinking at certain intervals, face emotionless all the while the petite pale fingers were moving, eyebrows drawn together in deep concentration only changing for it was obvious the being had won from words vividly written on the screen; the face turned calm eyebrow's at normal and this time the pink lips upturned in to a little smirk that could have only been seen within the 3second limits it had lasted.

Sasuke with all the energy he could muster which was very little sluggishly got out of the bed immediately stretching his back which felt heavily strained he flexed his back slowly feeling the muscles unhinged from their temporary state of rest. He had been playing for an hour and half since he got back from school. Having been adamant on passing the damn level 14 that had held back the yester night an hour and a half and he had finally passed and finished the game. He padded across the room dropping the game pad on glass shelve right of the wall were his other games lay atop.

Sasuke surveyed the games on the shelve, the games were like a competition to him whenever he finished them he lost interest in it and would look for a new better one and right now he was bored and currently finding every game on his hands uninteresting. He had a new game but sasuke was keeping that for when naruto would come the next day it was a highly strategic which of course didn't fit his friend's forte but it was itachi's favorite which wasn't a surprise it was also his too partly because he enjoyed strategic games and also After watching his brother for so long time and following him like a pup, surely after 14years of non-stop continues closure to itachi until after recent developments he was bound to like what the weasel like.

They had gamed together- he and itachi every sorts from adventure to strategic. Sasuke immediately felt nostalgic the thought of he and itachi together doing something had suddenly felt like a million years to him. Of course they done anything together for a long time after itachi had cut every relation with him. He had itachi's presence with him every day under the same roof but itachi was starting to feel less and less of a brother to him and towards him. The feelings both mutually reciprocated in various ways. He still hadn't been able to comprehend the feelings that overtook him when itachi started distancing away from him he had felt scared and afraid, unsafe like he couldn't stand on his own he had sort for assistance trying to bring itachi back for his brother had been a personal safety net to him. But then he had stop looking for assistance and calling out to the being who had currently been indifferent to him. For the past two months he had felt the totally absence of his brother and it definitely hadn't been a pretty one.

Though those months, being a change in lifestyle for him. Sasuke had begun doing everything on his own without itachi's help or permission. It had been an eye-opener to know his abilities. It hadn't been easy doing schoolwork that requires you to get an A grade on all your subjects but he had done and he had done it quite perfectly. Then getting an A sasuke had looked forward to see the congratulatory smile that would be directed to him. But there wasn't any smiles from his brother towards him just his parents encouragements and sasuke's personal happiness, it would be rude and unfeeling to say he had felt freedom but only a little he had basked in it for awhile but the hollow painful he had tried dismiss earlier after his brother's demise cloaking it in that freedom he had felt and thought he enjoyed was now back again and in full force this past days were the worse he had missed his dear brother and he had almost attempted to talk to him but he had stop and mentally his self that itachi would certainly not appreciate it' sasuke knew that no matter how much growing up he did or how much freedom he had that he would want itachi to always be with him and share said moments of happiness with him together . Day in deep inside sasuke's heart, he still yearned to see itachi give him that special smile that only he saw but certainly that won't be happening any time soon he thought. Sighing he dropped the games he had been sparingly gazing at back on the shelf. He wondered besides his bed picking up his backpack and heading towards his reading table beside the windows. He seated on chair opening the black backpack pulling out his books placing it atop the desk. Huffing he certainly didn't heed this.

He had homework to do; his brother took most of his thoughts during the day he at least had to salvage some itachi-thoughts free time for his schoolwork. For it most certainly won't do itself. Cutting every pondering thoughts sasuke pulled his setting on the time stacking task.

Down the steps of Konoha Academy comes the slow descent of a pale figure, its black midnight hair glistering in the ray of the afternoon sun that hung overhead in the blue sky with moving buds of clouds this shrouded the intense rays of sun for few minutes before passing along. One Pale hand moved to clutch the checkered bag that lay draped sideways across the body while the other moved to tuck a stray hair back into the red hair tie holding a neatly done ponytail the action all done in finesse as expected of the perfect figure well perfect if one didn't count the frown and irritation that marred the face. Itachi felt the ravings of the sun on him he couldn't get sun burnt or even tanned because of his Uchiha gene blessed pale skin but that didn't mean he didn't feel the heat of the weather, which was what he was feeling now it wasn't the least bit soothing but he could habitually ignore it which didn't require any additional help, his mind was already on something more important, the thoughts that were currently on his mind through the days and especially at the nights were ones outlawed every society norm not that he cared about what society thought he rather being a man of his own, doing things his way on the world its culture and ethics from his point of view he wasn't one to judge and frankly he didn't appreciate the notion of people being critically judgmental on something they didn't find pleasing or something the world had dimmed unsuitable. His steps flattering for a bit when his mind wondered to sasuke his foolish baby brother it was dangerous and both torturous to think of sasuke but he couldn't stop and he have given all hope of ever trying to, for his mind like clockwork wondered occasionally towards his little brother and thought about him periodically more than was healthy.

Now more than ever, itachi missed sasuke for it had been getting had to neglect for heaven he saw the gorgeous little boy every day either during breakfast and dinner those were the times he had to occasionally watch the sasuke though the it was starting to get harder to control the images that came into his mind anytime he watched his petite little brother eat those baked red tomatoes the bouillabaisse getting stuck on his chin only to be licked moments later by little pink tongue. Oh those actions had crazed him enough how he had so wished to lick off the sauce from the pale nibble those pouty lips open enough to suck on that pink tongue languorously and very slowly savoring every moment sound that would come out of the petite body while he was at it.

Most times itachi had no idea what he was eating fairly looking at his plate he could probably be eating stewed cardboard and wouldn't care, he was busier with trying to control his muddled brain which unsurprising how those lips were the bane that could short-circuit his brain in a little amount of time. Funny enough, his foolish little brother didn't know how he worked on him which was probably a good thing and a bad, the naivety keeping Sasuke from noticing the looks he sent towards him and the aerating innocence around Sasuke, preventing him from jumping his brother so staying away from the dove raven had been, was only the best option lest he ravage his little otouto. Keeping Sasuke at arm's length, was a tough feat, itachi had suppressed every feeling and emotion then ran deep and amok away from the surface of his mind of course it had been easier said than done and today was the last straw for him he couldn't take the despise that showed on that pretty face anytime he was within a 15m radius near him he was quite sure his little brother probably hated and loathed him if the permanent scowl on his face was anything to go by when he was around sure was proof enough. Itachi paused in mid step when he saw a particular figure jogging towards him spiky brown hair like all Uchiha's had sticking in all direction, a black t-shirt and blue jean worn by the boy now standing in front of him. Black eyes met brown ones as he spoke.

"Domo Itachi –sempai how are you today?"Eyebrows now drawn a bit like a frown as the boy continued to speak "though you don't seem a bit like yourself today is everything okay sempai"

"…yes…it is Shisui just have a bit on my mind" Itachi replied picking up his steps he continued his initial descent Shisui pausing momentarily before falling in step beside Itachi. Shisui had been debating if he should join Itachi or just wandered along after greeting, for his sempai seemed really down today the he pondered if he should ask what was wrong or keep silent it seemed that whatever was on his sempai' mind was important indeed and he didn't want to upset the man beside him by making the man divulge information that he may not want to give up.

"Oh I see then…so sempai may I come over today I need you help a bit I have this gods awful term paper to write on bio so…"

"Not today shisui maybe later I will be quite busy as of today I have something important to do" very important indeed Itachi added in an after though. Oh the many things he was going to do today.

"Okay then…anyway how's Sasuke…oh don't look at me like that" Shisui said when he saw itachi turn towards him and arched a thin eyebrow that was portrayed in pure amusement "sure I know your little brother hates me but I just wanted to know how the ice princess of a twerp was doing I mean we go to the same school yet he hardly ever talks to me"

Itachi chuckled lightly at the pet name

"Sasuke is far from a twerp and besides he doesn't hate you Shisui"

"I highly doubt that so then would you mind explaining that death cold glare Sasuke directs towards me anytime i come over seriously boy could give Antarctica a run for its money ne sempai?"

"Sasuke's just…antisocial"

"Anti social my butt cheeks"

"Hn". Itachi didn't want to give the teen by his side any more ideas about Sasuke's personality he being quite sure Sasuke utterly thought Shisui despicable but it was one of a different reason that he would rather not share with the little boy who would obviously be mortified if he did.

"che' anyway are you guys getting along now"

"What made you think we weren't Shisui"

"tch sempai anyone could cite the hostility between you from miles away especially when you both stay in the same room which rarely happens". The few times Uchiha shisui had been to the fellow Uchiha's house he had immediately noted the hostility between the two, more anger than hatred radiating from the younger. cut answers given when a question was asked and they didn't stay close to each other for more than 3secs then a death glare emitting from Sasuke towards him the first day he had been there he had been tempted to turn tail and run as far away his legs could take him not wanting to embarrass himself, he had surprised himself and stood his ground. Sure the Uchiha had been pissed when he hadn't left he could practically smell it in the air before the ice princess had left but the Uchiha was always pissed which the only expression he knew the twerp to own, that had been enough for him to know there was something between the two brother he hadn't mentioned it to itachi but surely his sempai must have noticed after his second visit. Though his sempai had hardly reacted to it, the cold indifference face had stayed the same he had assume itachi was already use to it.

"oh I see you noticed then" itachi had fully expected shisui to never come back or come anywhere near him after the look that was sent from sasuke to the little boy but amazing he still did not often did he come to their house but still.

Shisui scoffed "who wouldn't sempai its practically a beam of hatred sasuke carries around to every humanity" shisui tapped his sempai lightly on the arm as a means of showing sympathy he clearly didn't mean as he continued, sniggering a bit "even you sempai though I think he has it worst for you". They had both reached the end of the steps and were now heading down the sidewalk together.

Itachi smirked at that "hn"

Sure sasuke had it worse for him as much he had it worse for his little brother it was perfectly mutual. Silence descended upon them only for awhile shisui breaking it as he spoke

"Did you two ever get along like ever sempai?"shisui asked with mixed feeling of worry and curiosity. A noticeable dark cloud fell on itachi's face which would have been noticed if shisui had been paying attention on the man beside him but his gaze had wandered to the street coming up ahead.

"…yes we did…for awhile though"

"Why what happened to make you two despise each other such"

" hn…I guess my selfishness and stupidity" itachi muttered

Shisui made a small gasp turning to look at his sempai. He could and would never see the man beside him as selfish or…or stupid that-that would be beyond madness for the uchiha was a frigging prodigy and a genius also he couldn't understand why the man would refer to himself as stuff.

"That's utter nonsense itachi sempai you could never be selfish much less stupid what happen between you two that made you say such pray tell"

"hn…I made a mistake shisui…one that am planning to change…"

"What do you mean by that sempai what mistake?

"Your house"

"Eh?" shisui replied dumbly trying to figure out what concerned his house to the current matter itachi was speaking of

"we are already at your house shisui aren't you going in?" it was time for itachi to cut the conversation saying too much already it wasn't that shisui wasn't a friend to him but there were some matters that ought to be left un-discussed with ones friend. It wasn't that he was afraid of seeing the reaction on shisui's face if he told him the truth quite the opposite he did want to but itachi just wanted to keep his relationship with sasuke private not that there was currently a relationship to begin with. But of course that would soon change. Inwardly chucking and he was about to enjoy every minute of it. A sinister smile came on the pale face which would scare any human into bolting.

Shisui looked forward, his own house meeting his range of view he couldn't even remember getting here he must have been so caught up in the conversation with itachi speaking of which, his sempai had a smile on his face a real smile itachi giving a weird look one had never seen to something ahead only lasting for seconds before going back to the expressionless face .shisui didn't see anything ahead that caught his sempai's attention. Sighing, as expected of itachi-sempai cutting of their conversation when he was craving more info and looking ahead their suburban street which was lined with different house, smiling, maybe he was just pleased knowing home wasn't far away though he doubted. Poor shisui couldn't have known how right he was. Typical. It had been awhile seeing itachi talk that way looking all serious and he had wanted still wanted to know why. Though that wasn't happening he looked back at his sempai who had already continued his journey down the street. The black hair billowing in the summer breeze as itachi continued his perfect small strides. Practically shouting atop his lungs, he shouted his goodbye.

"Ja ne! Sempai have a nice weekend!"

The only indication he was heard was the slender hands raised elbow length giving a short wave.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, except the plot they all belong to our dearest masashi kishimoto though sometimes biscuit wishes we own masashi

Warning: well, lemon, yaoi, extreme fluff and character OOC

Big thanks to biscuit I owe you one Hun.

Some distance away from shisui's house, walking down the sidewalk, itachi smirked, he had heard shisui's last words and oh how right they were. Smirk turning to a smile and oh how he was going to have a nice weekend one filled with supple pale body both in bed and away but mostly in bed. His otuoto was like a special mouth watering treat and how he was going to enjoy said treat every part of that body. And itachi being a sugar lover he was practically high on sasuke. But who could resist such a higher being with such beauty, gods he couldn't even last two months and the time away from sasuke had left him salivating. He had been barely able to keep his hand to himself during breakfast sasuke had innocently been slowly torturing him by eating a strawberry in such slow sucking motion that had left his jean far too tight for him.

The eyes were closed, eyelashes fluttering on pale soft cheeks with a tint of red, cheeks hollowing as suction had continued small sounds coming out those pink lips that were sensually and beautifully wrapped around the shiny fruit white teeth had appeared biting the fruit, a little red juice trickled down the corner of the mouth eyes had immediately opened half lidded due to the sweet taste and enjoyment from the fruit, pink tongue had wiped out to slowly lick the juice from the lips and little nimble fingers had come up swiping the drips of juice on the chin only to plunged it into the pretty mouth sucked of clean.

itachi had lost it standing up and also yelling at the damned beautiful angel to just freaking eat the fruit if was going to eat it. Luckily he had been able to stop himself from saying more or make his parents question his attitude, they had been staring at his outburst from around the table with pure surprise this morning even his foolish baby brother was looking at him innocently but was sure he had seen a flicker of mischief in those black orbs. Of course he had hurriedly grunted his thanks of his meal and hastily existing not even pausing when his mother had called him back that is if they hadn't noticed the hard on had been sporting before he left.

Looking down at his too tight jeans even the images of this morning fresh in his mind were still able to arouse his barely suppressed urges. There wasn't any one moving currently around the street, he tried to will the bulge down he wasn't embarrassed about it I mean who could in this life and the after could ever resist sasuke in all his soft features raven bangs covering the beautiful face giving it a womanly contrast and pouty lips sucking sensually on a strawberry oh yea he will damned if he ever did. His erection only settling down after thinking of danzo in a neko outfit and a tail the image almost made him want to puke. Itachi breathed out a sigh, his anatomy beneath his waist was constantly seeking attention when sweet sinful mind numbing images popped into his head about sasuke, but surely it would be awhile before he could or any part of his body for that matter could get his hands on that petite body and make beautiful moaning sound like sweet music pour out from the body but right now, he had some explanation to give sasuke about his actions towards him were all about. At that time of course he knew he loved sasuke he just didn't know to what extent and his willing body had rectified that quite while, after he had become older and hormones had reared its ugly head, being an uchiha itachi rarely jerk off and when he did he had no imaginations for seeing as he hadn't been attracted to anyone sexually but that had changed. Spending time with sasuke being near his brother on a continual basis had him feeling emotions that were unwarranted but not un-understandable and the first time he had a wet dream of sasuke, it hadn't taken itachi to know that he was in deep lust with sasuke.

Then one unfaithful day, itachi had gone into the bathroom to call on sasuke when he found the door unlocked , going ahead he entered thinking sasuke maybe in the shower so he was utterly unprepared for what he saw. Pale wet body was getting out the bathtub raven hair stuck to the face, milky white skin glistering it the light one slender delicate leg out the next had followed, droplets of water fell of the heavenly supple body itachi might have well been drooling. One thin unmanly hands had picked up a fluffy towel using it slowly to dry off the body then itachi had wished he could see the front of that body though he got a good view of the backside been clean by the towel, wondering what lay between those fine delicious ass checks and gods his prayers were answered, sasuke had bent down and cleaned those finrly sculpted legs itachi could swear his heart stopped he almost spurted off in his pants. Almost. He was blessed with a great view of white cream thighs, light shade of pink of balls between those thighs and a delicious tight pink pucker between milky cheeks he had sucked in a silent breath. Pure sinful art was what sasuke was. A beast he didn't know he possessed had woken with him; itachi wanted to own what he saw. The steps he had taken had started sasuke to turn around and yelp whom immediately blush beat red to his neck hands holding tightly the towel that had been frantically wrapped around slender hips in a rush. Sasuke hastily squeaked an apology to him and ran off leaving a sexually frustrated itachi in his wake.

He was the one that was sorry his foolish little brother if only he knew what he has been about for itachi had already been ready to ram straight into sasuke in or out the bathtub. He had blank when he realized he almost raped his brother and still wanted to do it that was when itachi decided to cut off every bond from sasuke for his little brother's sake and himself for he didn't know if he would be able to live at all knowing he had hurt his brother mentally and physically. That was month away, though sasuke's body still vividly in his mind now he still had dreams of sasuke hot naked wet and needy and panting his name. that may not be happening yet but soon he still had a matter to discuss with said otouto who he hope would listen to him well if he resisted…he could tie him to the bed. Itachi earned a smirk on his face it was like killing to beds with a stone he was goning to see sasuke all hot and bothered thrashing around when tied and he was going to get his approval from him. sasuke didn't hate him he was just very, very angry with him That he was sure of. itachi knew sasuke felt the same way for he just hadn't realized it yet. Itachi ahead two houses away and coming into view just two houses and he will be with his dearest otouto. Picking up his steps he began to walk faster itachi was almost reaching the houses' yard when he was stop by a girl that had the house opposite theirs'. He wondered if she had been timing his return, she was one out of the many girls who every day proclaimed their love to him even his cold demure and emotionless face wasn't enough to scare them away they were like hordes of bees never getting tired until they sting the living day light out of you. Sighing he had better deal with this the faster the better and return to his beautiful stubborn otouto.

"Konnichiwa itachi-san"

"hn is there a problem mia?" itachi replied coldly to the brunette girl in a way itachi was practically asking the girl why he had been stopped and slowly wishing a painful slow death if she didn't moved out of his way. He hoped she was able to understand what was underneath the underneath for his temper was getting frayed but it seem the girl lacked a brain as well as being obnoxiously annoying for she still remained were she stood though she flattered a bit are eyes darting to the ground before coming to rest back on him. She cleared her voice before continuing talking obviously not giving up that he was far from interested in anything that she was about to discuss to him.

"N-n-no not at all itachi-san?"

"Then what is it?" yes he was very much impatient as it was

"Err well it's my mom actually I was umm sent to deliver a message your mom "

Oh yes of course how he could have forgotten that they were friends. Well this he could hold a bit of patience and hear what it was all about. Before he told the girl to continue he caught movement on the upper windows of their house it disappeared fast as it came. It seemed to itachi that sasuke was still very much interested in hm. inwardly smiling, convincing the pretty sasuke may be easier that he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: umm... usual, don't own nothing except the cracker i just ate while writing this

Warnings: same stuff lalala

Author's rant: to a you who are currently reading this. I and biscuit are in need of a beta-reader so if you are one holla us.

biscuit: you forgot smth

T- eh? what?

Biscuit:...baka

T-oh yes i am 'desperately' in need of a beta-reader and i guess that's' all then...on with the story.

XXX

A scowl sat on Sasuke face as he gazed at Itachi with the girl at his side who was still taking consensually his brother only giving minute nods every so often. He didn't know who she was but he was already starting to thoroughly abhor dislike for her. He didn't like seeing his Aniki in such close contact with some else. Itachi hadn't been paying him any attention for a while now so looking at Itachi in all his suave talking to…err standing and listening to a lady who he had to admit looked quite pretty was doing crazy things to his heart, he felt like if he couldn't swallow, his breaths were already coming in excessive gasps. His brother conversing with a fellow human being the same that always left him hanging when demanded his attention. Sasuke needed to calm himself and control the emotions whirring around his mind lest he give himself a panic attack. Just in time he ducked when Itachi turned to look at his window. He peeked from behind the window, his brother attention was back to the lady Shifting away from the open window to avoid getting caught by his Aniki there was no need boost Itachi's already massive ego that he was been inquisitive in what was going on down there because he was drawn by Itachi's presence and he being a little…okay a lot jealous that he was the one holding his brothers attention for that long.

Glaring to no one he slowly paced around his room, a vivid image of what he had just seen still very much clear in his mind. He wanted. No. Sasuke shook his head; he needed to confront Itachi about it all everything of course starting from who the girl is to why he had been avoiding him for so long. His heart ache he missed his boy so dearly it had been so long seen he was cocooned in that strong male body of Itachi's that always gave him tingling feelings sitting on the living room couch and watching late night television. He missed making diner together with Itachi now when they did no words were being exchanged just an unnerving silence. It was ominously annoying he felt he was losing his Aniki. He had to summon up some courage even little and talk to Itachi he didn't want this distance between them to continue and drag longer that he can comprehend after seeing his brother talk to that lady while he was been tossed aside like he no longer mattered he felt many emotions overwhelm him anger being the most prominent.

Sasuke stopped his pacing many memories of 2months before his brother had started breaking apart the bond they had as brother began to reminisce on him then he thought maybe his brother was just too busy because he started the academy. But then everything changed Itachi stopped assisting him in his homework giving excuses that about being busy and cajoling him to meet their father, watching of late night movies and sneaking into Itachi's bed when he had a nightmare and because he was scared had also stopped. Recently when their mother Mikoto cooked and they all ate diner Sasuke would sometimes catch some wavering glances Itachi threw at him from across the table where he seated and if he looked up to meet said gaze….Sasuke sighed anger mellow into sadness. Anytime he met Itachi's gaze the look those matching onyx eyes gave him was one still could read. Even with Itachi's impassive expression Sasuke had been able to decipher at times what was going on it that head of his brother he was an Uchiha afterall but with that look one that made him blush beyond his roots and made flutter feelings in his stomach making him squirm was one that was utterly confusing. In those few moments before those enthralling eyes went back to their plate were the only fleeting seconds he had Itachi's attention.

Even the little things Itachi did like playing games with him occasionally flicking his forehead when he lost which he did frequently had vanished into thin air during the past two months. At first he had definitely thought it was him, for he may have done something to upset itachi which had left him confused for one he adored his brother and would never think of doing anything to put off the weasel. Later he had come across his brother chatting amicably with s boy named Shisui who was 4yrs younger than Itachi it was then he knew that Sasuke knew that his brother's behavior towards him had nothing to do with his age. After Shisui had left he tried to engage Itachi in a game meekly asking him to join him play on the new console their father had bought him. Itachi had blatantly replied in a firm no; he had been devastated. Then it had continued the distance stretching until there were hardly any words exchanged between then.

Sasuke sighed, till now all through the past weeks he had been stay clear of Itachi's way since he had quite gotten the message his brother didn't need him around anymore though that hadn't stop the feelings for his brother from growing he didn't know what this feeling was all sasuke knew was that these past months had been hell seeing itachi and not being able to talk or reach out to him had been emotionally painful sometimes he felt his heart woud stop or crumble to pieces any time he saw itachi talk to shisui. The pain had hurt more than a sharp edge kunai could cause. During the days that ran by his optimism that itachi hadn't forgotten and would come talk to him had withered after the first two weeks. Now he was emotionally drained all he could feel was than burning eel deep inside him, it hurt so much than now all he wanted to all he had the maddening urge to do was to go out there drag itachi and demand an explanation why his brother the one who thought about every day who captivated his mind and soul was treating him this way. Why throwing away the bond they had. Sasuke was sure he was slowly dying he was sure of it he bitterly wondered what the afterlife would be like but first he needed an explanation and he needed one fast. The raven's face grim, he sauntered towards the door hands were on the knob when he heard the front door indicating itachi had entered into the house.

Finally, sasuke thought; he had been hoping to drag itachi in by himself. Taking a deep breath he began turning the knob he mind was set on getting an answer and he was surely going to get one and not even itachi's Antarctica demure was going to stop him. The door opened and the lone raven stepped out.

A.R: yea this chapter is kinda small i know like i said i need a beta-reader and since i don't have one yet i don't want to update in high proportion. review okay and critics are welcomed.

Signed: TxBiscuit


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: all characters belong to masashi kishimoto only the plot, chicken bones and pringles I ate while writing these belong to me.

Warning: yaoi, incest, fluff filled lemon scene very very mature content

A.n: this took me a long time to write I think almost a day I had to take breaks. Dang my back hurts. Yeesh I love uke-sasuke who doesn't though chibi gaara is my best he looks so cute. There is a lot of activity in this chapter and its going to be well-detailed with lots of lemony goodness. I may have forgotten to say it, but this is a one-shot yeah I know hilarious any way don't expect a sequel I ain't writing any, I already have another fic coming out…so-so (that is not the name seriously), anyway, I really want to thank my muse if not for Biscuit banging my head with a pan literally I would have written nothing and thanks to those who reviewed, nice. Review people

Ps: I probably made up a couple of words that don't exist yet, haha yea I have penchant for that but seriously isn't that how words are made huh? Bring up some nice looking alphabets together and ta-da! So I think mine should be accepted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door creaked open as itachi twisted the door knob, opening wide and stepping in, taking off his shoes. Soft coal orbs scurried about the room around the room as he shut the door closed. The parlor bare of any individual as he walked along and surveyed the room, eyes temporarily landing on papers randomly stacked on the coffee table as he rounded into the hall heading towards the kitchen, coming to a conclusion that father wasn't around being no way as fugaku his father would neatly stack up paperwork except he was finished, and- 'apparently out with mother' itachi muttered seeing the kitchen without his mother only proof she had been there was the presence and smell of baked tomatoes that laid on the kitchen counter covered in transparent foil.

Itachi could almost feel himself smile however, only a twitch on the lips could be seen as the weasel turned and headed towards the stairway, step by steps itachi could feel something keen to excitement grow inside him. Though not quite yet until he was able to claim his foolish little brother, he was happy and very much pleased he would be able to talk to sasuke without any inference, his parents not being present was just an added bonus for he wanted all of sasuke's attention while he spoke to him, all of it. Itachi was going to make sure sasuke understands how much he meant to him, how much his existence meant to him, how much he couldn't see his life without his otouto,…how much he loved him. Halting, calm face looked up to meet matching coal eyes only this one was glaring daggers silently cursing him to hells and back. Black orbs met black orbs; static friction could almost be seen between the two ravens.

"Always a warm welcome otuoto" itachi smirked seeing a glint of acknowledge in onyx eyes as the glare flattered turning to one of seriousness oh if only sasuke knew what those eyes were doing to him.

"Aniki….we need to talk"

At last, his little otuoto within reach; talk was surely what they were going to do (pun most definitely intended). Itachi walked forward closer to the petite body separated not more than hairs breathe. He leaned into the pale neck, inhaling sasuke's scent. He could tell sasuke was surprised for he barely moved. Itachi felt the shiver and silent gasp the little raven emitted as he whispered into his ears smirk in place.

"Oh otuoto we would be doing much more than that"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saying sasuke was stunned was an understatement, he couldn't move much less comprehend what had Just happened seconds ago. As the shock wore off he came to the realization; Itachi had come close to him, talked to him and almost smirk-smiled at him well almost. Still, what had momentarily left his brain blank had been the very tone of the voice when itachi had spoken, voice sasuke could swear it that they were specifically made for short circuiting brain cell at lightning speed. Sasuke was confused- 'why had itachi responded that way to him' he didn't know at all, that honey coated voice had sent tingles to parts of his body he didn't know existed, he could still feel the lingering breath beside his neck. Surely itachi hadn't just done or said what he heard but the husky male scent of itachi his brain had registered stated that he had been merely but just inches from him while ago.

"Follow me sasuke"

He turned abruptly at the sound of the voice. Itachi stood in all his perfect form right there in the hallway looking at him deeply he could just imagine what his brother could see in his eyes, he hoped adoration wasn't mirrored in them, there wasn't any need to boost the over inflatable ego of his aniki. Glaring, he immediately snapped out of his thoughts as itachi cocked his head sideways before turning and walking ahead.

Sasuke took that as a sign for him to follow itachi 'tch. The weasel had no right to order him, he was still very much angry with him, sasuke mused haughtily. Though he followed only because he wanted to talk to his brother and said brother owed him an explanation of what happed, not on the stairs not that he wouldn't mind a repeat of it again, he missed itachi so much but still he was a bit confused about it all. Sasuke surmised they would not be talking in his room as the stood in front of itachi's room. Okay, sasuke was nervous as he stood beside the weasel he hadn't been in itachi's room for a while now. What was he going to do, him and itachi in his room alone? Shaking his head slightly he couldn't and would never chicken out now he had waited and thought about it for a while he needed answers and he surely wasn't backing out now. The door opened in front of him and then he here itachi speak behind that voice was too warm for its own good.

"Shall we otouto?"

Sasuke immediately averted he eyes downward as he felt a steady blush rise on his face. Gritting his teeth, the little raven cursed under breath, damn it he was an uchiha. He couldn't let himself be swayed by any means, he was angry and mighty pissed at itachi and not that voice of his or the close body radiating off an enticing warmth that made him almost want to jump said body was going to affect him. Yes not at all he told himself. He willed the bush as he looked up.

"Hn"

Sasuke stepped inside the familiar view meeting him. He barely acknowledged the door shut or itachi's presence. Remaining entranced as he glanced around the room he hadn't seen for while, the room smelt liked itachi with a hint of dango. A brief smile crossed his face as he mused out loud.

"Always the sweet tooth itachi"

"You know me well sasuke…though not quite", itachi smiled one sasuke didn't see of course. itachi knew he had a chance but annoying the little dove didn't look as a promising thing to do when he saw the petite shoulders stiffen only briefly.

'Smartass', Sasuke muttered under his breath as he walked towards the bed settling down by the side of the black silk bed-covers and comforter. Pale fingers shuffled aimlessly as he sat down slightly fidgety, he felt the heavy gaze of itachi on him, entwining his fingers together on his lap he looked meeting the itachi's gaze as he walked towards him. He averted his eyes quickly, again his throat suddenly felt dry he couldn't utter a word 'why was he feeling like this?' he chided himself. He needed to get a grip on himself. gods it was just itachi… just itachi? He wasn't sure about that anymore.

Attention was reverted as he felt the bed dip by his side, itachi sat beside him one leg perched on the bed the other dangling off. His eyes couldn't break away from the weasel that sat so calmly by him, sasuke took in that perfect face, coal eyes, silky black hair, black shirt that enhanced the toned body and those nice strong arms, black slacks that defined long legs and holy Neptune! gorgeous toes. Itachi had no socks, he could see the pale feet and neat toes on the bed he might as well been drooling. sasuke quickly snapped his head back up meeting itachi's, eyes glinting at him in open humor and smirking, he turned his head by the side, heavily blushing and pouting wishing he could wipe that silly smirk off that face, gods he hope he wasn't having a foot fetish.

The rumble of that voice alerted sasuke that the annoying weasel had just asked a question. He turned towards the object of his desire glaring at it as if it was the bane of his existence, literally.

"You wanted to talk sasuke?"

Itachi's face looked as calm as ever when he spoke. sasuke averted his eyes to something else in the room away from those obsidian eyes that seemed to crumble down every defense he set against those feelings that possessed him when in the presence of his brother, turning into them into dust. He wasn't even glaring when he looked back to itachi.

Sure he was angry, but –no he needed answers and he wasn't going to get them by ignoring the obvious and acting like a lovesick school girl.

"Why aniki? ...Why did you have to leave me…w-why are you behaving this way to me all of sudden? A-am…I too boring for you…do I disgust you? Annoy you? D-did I do something, anything tell me aniki whatever I did to upset you… am sorry or is it that-" sasuke voice was already shaking at this point , he looked down at his lap as he voiced what had plagued him ever since "is it that you hate me aniki do you hate me that much aniki that you can't even stand to be near me" sasuke raised his head looking back at itach,i no he couldn't hide now he could feel tears falling from his cheeks but hell if he cared it only made him angrier.

"Is that it itachi, you hate me that much?" chuckling bitterly as he continued still looking it those coal eyes "I tried you know I thought if I had down something to upset you I should make it up to you so I baked you chocolate cookies with all the sugars and sweet nuts I could find(no pun intended) then you can back with shisui, I remember….you passed the kitchen and didn't even look at me…you didn't even acknowledge me a-and when I offered one to you….you said…no, just…no and you walked away then I wasn't sure what I did heck I thought it was me I cried itachi, I cried because it was the first time you refused something from me"

sasuke slapped his hands on his forehead as the tears kept on streaming, he chuckled "hn gods I was such an idiot right itachi if I had known…that you hated me that much but I was so stupid to even get the message I was blinded by hope hoping and believing you didn't mean it, that you still…"before he could look away two hands grabbed his face sasuke gasped as itachi's fore head meet his.

Itachi shivered inside, he couldn't take it anymore, looking at his beloved brother in tears crying because of him when everything was his fault. Cupping sasuke face that was now blushing red and puffy with pink lips slightly open, he could feel the warmth from the face that was somewhat comforting and sasuke's breath; he could smell tomatoes. Itachi met the raven own watery eyes, just looking at those big black eyes contracted his chest almost making it hard to talk.

"How could I hate you otuoto, I could never hate you no matter what you do"

Sasuke recued himself from those hands and swiftly stood up from the bed, being that close to itachi affected his thinking and he needed a clear head if was going to get an explanation.

"Then why did you do it aniki tell me" thankfully he didn't stutter this time. He wiped his eyes it was embarrassing enough asking why itachi had done those things to him and looking at him with still crying, but the tears didn't seem to budge, averting his eyes towards the soft rug under his feet sniffling, it was like all the held back sadness had broken like a dam that couldn't stop and that's how sasuke felt, he didn't want to hold back anything now.

"Explain to me why you ignored me….cast me aside" his voice was croaking now. Flipping the raven bangs as the tears poured his head still cast down. "Because if you can't aniki, it means that your lying and you truly-"

sasuke gasped, the words dying in his mouth as the felt two strong hands encircle him drawing him close to a warm body. He felt lips on his necks whisper against his ears the whole words sent strong tingling sensation through him. His breath hitched as he let a silent gasp, he seriously thought he was going to faint.

"Never doubt me otouto"

Sasuke shook his head lightly, he didn't doubt itachi he was just so confused and the hands and body behind him were making him light headed he could barely concentrate.

"Then w-why"

Itachi turned the petite body shivering in his arms around. One hand held the slender waist cupping the ravens face with the other, caressing the soft smooth pale cheeks under his hands as he looked into shiny coal eyes. Itachi's fingers trailed towards sasuke's chin lifting his face up.

"Because I love you"

Onyx eyes enlarged beyond normal. Yep sasuke was dead or at the very least in a different dimension where impossible words existed, for there was no way he had heard right. Sasuke brought his hands up clutching itachi's shirt fiercely glaring daggers at him. He couldn't break his gaze away or stand, for it was the hands around his waist keeping him steady. Sasuke lips trembled; the tears that had stopped were vying to pour out again, his words rasped out with heated anger when he spoke.

"Don't you dare toy with me itachi! I could understand you hating me but…but don't say words you don't mean, please…it hurts already not knowing what your own brother feels towards but that doesn't give you the right to say words you don't mean itachi!...Please…don't" the tear had begin to flow by now.

Itachi was stunned at sasuke's outburst, he immediately brought the raven close to him embracing that light body, gently hugging and coaxing the tenseness away from it. Itachi placed his head on sasuke shoulder, feeling trembles racked the little body as he heard the little sniffles of crying.

"Forgive me sasuke, I never meant to hurt you far from it, I thought if I distanced myself away from you I could protect you. Hn…It seemed I didn't do a very good job, Seeing you hurt like this aches my heart beyond comprehension knowing that am the cause of your tears." Itachi brought his hand up cuddling sasuke's head, long fingers treading in the soft raven hair soothing it.

"Believe me when I say I Love you sasuke, I loved you so much that every minute I spent away from you was torture itself. I loved you so much I couldn't control myself. I craved you sasuke mind and body. I couldn't stay in the same room with you without the overwhelming urge to own and posses you fully, that's when I knew I had to say away from you, distance myself lest I rape you and when I thought about what your reaction would be if you knew how your older brother harbored incestuous thought, I knew reciprocation was but naught, pretending and ignoring seemed the answer but now you know. Those weren't my intentions, forgive me sasuke"

Sasuke could swear his heart was about to explode, he had stopped crying after the first words itachi had uttered, never had he in his life heard so much emotion from itachi his own brother that was a perfect example of indifference had talked to him and apologized. His heart boomed and blossomed his face wasn't left out, he was as red as a tomatoes and the smile on his face was threatening to split his cheeks. Raising his head from where he had been cocooned in itachi's neck, he straightened up locking both hands around itachi's neck looking up to itachi's face meeting an expression that in his life he would never doubt that itachi really did love him.

"You really are an idiot itachi, couldn't you have know I felt the same way about you". Sasuke almost laughed when he saw itachi pout. He bet it was because of the 'idiot' thing

"Well not at first otuoto I felt I would be taking advantage of you, that was something I would never do to you though I knew you were confused with not knowing if what you felt was brotherly love for me or something more than that after all you are my foolish otuoto, so I decided to give you time to make out what you were actually feeing for me, good decision don't you agree sasuke?" smirking as he finished.

"hn don't test me aniki you're still on thin ice as it is"

"My apologies my genius otouto though, I did enjoy that little show you put on this morning, really, a strawberry sasuke? When did you learn that?"

Sasuke knew itachi was teasing him, oh how he wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off that gorgeous face. Still he couldn't help but smile as those hands around his waist drew him nearer feeling the warmth from the body. Damn his revealing face he was surely blushing to his ears, oh, but was he going to play along.

"hn are you looking down on my intelligence aniki, though am happy you enjoyed it, but seriously is that when you knew I had discovered my feelings for you, you really are slow itachi"

"You are becoming beautifully talkative otuoto" itachi replied as he moved his head closer, bringing those tempting lips that had stolen his attention for a while now.

"I doubt you could do anything about it"

Sasuke whispered he was surprised he could even reply, his mind went utterly blank as he felt those pink dango lips brush his.

"Don't underestimate me otuoto"

Before sasuke could reply which was impossible to begin with, he felt those glorious lips against his the pressure increased blinding him with equal pleasure moaning he hadn't felt anything like this how could something forbidden be so sweet, itachi tasted like dango. Sasuke couldn't get enough of those sweet lips he heard itachi's groan as he fisted his hair pulling him closer, hands instantly tightening around his waist.  
The kiss turned so frenzied and heated between them as they both seemed unable to get enough of each other. Itachi swiped his tongue along sasuke's lower lips the asking for entrance, the moment sasuke parted those soft lips he instantly plunged into the mouth that he had been craving, groaning as he tasted inside the hot pouty mouth, sasuke tasted exactly like cinnamon and tomatoes. sasuke moaned loudly as their tongues intertwined, battling, each seeking pleasure from the other and receiving it, itachi moved tongue around sasuke's tasting it, every part of the mouth marking every edge, ridge and gum finally coaxing sasuke's tongue into his mouth.

Sasuke groaned loudly as tasted itachi. gods he had never tasted anything this mind-blowing he didn't pause to think when tomatoes and dango became mind-blowing being in sinful lip lock with itachi and damn, he enjoying every minute. Moaning as he plundered into the hot mouth fisting itachi's hair if itachi winced he didn't hear it, concentrating more on the tongue against his. He was reminded the importance of air as he felt light headed.

They parted with string of drool between them; sasuke was breathing heavily coal eyes clouded lips glistering and a red blush adoring pale cheeks. It only took itachi 3secs seeing sasuke like that before they were in a heated lip lock again. Itachi roamed his hands all-over the contours of sasuke's body as he maneuvered them to the bed, stopping on the little bottom he had had dreams about; kneading the little ass still in the safety of the black shorts groaning because of the moan sasuke emitted and the soft mounds of flesh under his hands. Eating sweet moans pouring off the sinful lips he took hold of sasuke's ass, lifting the petite body, laying him on the bed.

Sasuke caught off the kiss, arching from the cool sheets instantly as itachi surely too tight slacks came in contact with his throbbing ache. Moaning and fisting itachi's hair, the feeling of itachi against him was so delicious. Lifting is hips seeking better friction but not receiving it, sasuke whined still trying to bring itachi closer. Caught off guard He gasped, shivering and shocked to the bone as itachi grinded their heated need together. Sasuke whimpered the friction was so good, he head itachi's groans against his ears but fuck if he could concentrate now he felt like spurting in his pants.

"Why so silent otuoto, Cat caught your tongue?"  
the husky rumble of itachi's voice against his neck did nothing to quench sasuke blazing desires if only sending sweet tingles down his spine . Cocky bastard only the weasel would try to prove a point in situations like this.

"Oh s-shut it you…egoistical bastard and kiss me" sasuke breathed out panting and blushing heavily at the words that came out his mouth, he couldn't believe he had ordered itachi to kiss him but damn he was just too horny to bother, all he wanted and needed were those lips on his . His blush increased hearing itachi chuckling, the weasel just enjoyed teasing him.

"as you wish sasuke"  
before sasuke could make a comeback hot lips were already on his own consuming him sasuke moaned, melting away to the intense feelings and assertive lips tasting him and feeling him up, turning his brain to mush.

Itachi moved from those sumptions lips, to the exposed pale neck that was practically crying for attention, planting short kiss across the neck. Biting and sucking on inches of exposed skin listening to sasuke's soft moans, hearing the raven's breath hitch when he came in contact with the patch of skin between the neck and collarbone. Itachi licked that spot particular dragging his tongue hearing sasuke gasped as he suckled and eventually bite hard sinking his teeth inwards to break skin.

"arrgh…nngh i-itachi"

Groaning in agreement knowing sasuke was very sensitive; he licked-up the blood red coppery liquid from the neck, it seemed he found sasuke pleasure spots. Abusing that spot crazy, he bit and suckled, enjoying every moan that came out the beautiful body. Lest sasuke think he a vampire, he Moved away from the neck leaving a nice huge hickey his wake journing down wanting to taste every beautiful part of the sweet delicate body itachi groaning in anger when lips met fabric.

Supporting his weight on one hand deft fingers reached for the buttons of the little white shirt, unfaying them hurriedly. By now his breathing had pitched and he couldn't wait to get the annoying fabric off sasuke as much as he looked good in it he was dying to see him without it. Popping the last of the buttons, pulling the shirt aside revealing a flawless creamy skin and dusty pink nipples at erect, itachi ran his hand all over the creamy chest flicking an aroused nub, pulling, twisting and flicking languorously turning it puckered red, growling at the sight, itachi latched onto the puckered nipple begging for attention.

Sasuke was ideally crazed with all the sensation running through him, his breath hitched as itachi bit down on his nipple he whimpered fisting itachi's hair moaning out loud as those teeth and tongue were doing wonderful things to him.

"uungh…uugh…oh…gods..aniki"

Sasuke tuged hard on itachi's hair as that beautiful mouth moved to his other nipple giving it the same attention, mewling, fisting itachi's hair sasuke brought him closer to his quivering chest letting itachi feast on his surely by now bruised nipple not that he minded the pain was driving him out with pleasure, he surely as hell couldn't even try to keep horny noises coming out of him, gods he was letting them out and he didn't care if other neighbors could hear him. His brother was going to fucking make love to him the thought brought a rare smile to his face.

Itachi looking on the raven all the while he was pleasuring the beautiful being was curious to see a smile on the blushing face. He moved up stealing a kiss from the red puffy lips.

"Happy sasuke?"

"Mmm…o-of…. course"

Moving back down Itachi gave final sucks to the shiny red nipples leaving them glistering with moisture, licking his way down the creamy white tummy, placing desired kiss on the smooth skin. Dipping his tongue into sasuke's bellybutton watching the soft tummy quiver under his touch, sweet mewls already pouring out the beautiful body under him.

"Why's that otuoto?"

Huh? Sasuke's half dazed brain asked, sasuke had no idea or intention to answer focusing more on the sweet sensations going through him. Itachi snickered seeing the confusion marring the pretty.

"Why are you happy sasuke?"

He would huff in annoyance if at that time itachi wasn't sucking on his bellybutton, so instead he sighed in pleasure, the bastard weasel.

"W-well am being p-pleasured by my…nngh…e-egoistical bastard of a brother who instead of fulfilling all by dreams and desires is being a b-bastard as usual isn't that something to be happy about eh….i-i-i-tachi?!". Sasuke chocked the last word gasping, itachi palmed his crotch just a fleeting touch, the unfair bastard.  
Itachi moved back to those kissable lips nipping them slightly. Sly, sly sasuke he would soon be turning that pouty mouth to do nothing but moan and scream his name.

"Is that so otuoto, why, shouldn't you be fulfilling my dreams too sasuke?"

Oh, how sasuke had been craving to do that. Hesitantly, he reached for itachi's shirt buttons blushing horribly damn, why was he getting shy now. His fingers shook as he opened button to button to the last, pushing back the shirt back watching it fall of the weasel. He made a silent gasp looking at the body in front of him, sitting up lightly he caress the pale skin with curious hands enjoying the feeling of hotness under his palms, hearing itachi's hum of pleasure as he ran his fingers over dusty nipple he had the urge to taste them so he did licking one over and moving to the next, itachi's groaned as sasuke made shy movements with his tongue all over the torso stopping on the pale hips placing his hands there. sasuke wanted to continue, itachi's hardened cock was visible by the budge on the trousers and did he want to go down and taste it, feel the hardened length between his hands, he had dreamt about that hot flesh in his mouth filling him up for him to stop now. But did itachi want him to do that, pink in the face he moved back slightly looking up at itachi who was looking back at him intensely.

Itachi watching sasuke looking cute like that, unsure, worrying those red succulent lips between his teeth, blushing his head off were doing amazing things to his libido. He caressed the pale cheeks hot with blush, the little raven immediately leaned into his touch and he felt his heart melt for a millisec.

"I-itachi…I…umm… I haven't done this before…and I don't know whether…what am err saying is…oh gods aniki do you want me to do it to you?"

Itchi growled loudy swooping down and claiming those lips in a heated kiss. Damn sasuke his innocence and naivety looking up at him with those black shinning orbs and asking himif he wanted a blowjob, itachi ws sure he died a little there.

Itachi kissed down the pale neck giving it more bites before moving down the creamy slender hips, placing more bites there; he hooked his hands on the black short, 'no underwear sasuke' he thought mildly as he pulled down the shorts through slender legs tossing it in an unknown direction. Sasuke mewing and moaned as itachi caressed his hips pacing love bite on every part of his hips, he didn't even kow when he lost the last article of clothing on his person, until itachi stopped his ministrations on his body. He opened his eyes looking up to itachi in confusion whose expression was one he hadn't seen. Sasuke bushed heavily looking down at his naked body, he made no attempt to cover any part as itachi stared at him, breathing heavily when itachi gaze stopped on his straining cock, the hungry heated stare made his cock twitched leaking pearly white pre-cum.

"Beautiful…" itachi breathed out.

Sasuke ducked his head into the black sheets blushing and smiling to his roots. He had no doubt that itachi found his body alluring and sensual; his aniki's eyes said it all. Shivers racked his body making him moan wantonly as those hands caress his body, torso, hips and legs leaving his aching needed that needed more attention.

"arrghhh….ooh…aniki…"

Sasuke eeped/squeaked when his legs were spread apart ad itachi was lustfully starring between his legs. Sasuke's moaned, his cock jumping as itachi bent down, he lifted his hips a bit silently begging for his ache to be relieved.

Itachi moved between those slender legs kissing the creamy thighs. The movement of sasuke's hips told him what his otuoto wanted but he wanted to tease sasuke and make him beg for it. Kissing the creamy pelvis avoiding pink cock, he heard the delicate body whimper, taking hold of the raven's cock stroking it slowly enjoying the sasuke's writhing body moaning loudly under him, the pre-cum making the movement lucid. He dragged his tongue along the red tip of the cock gathering up pre-cum, loving the instant reaction he gained from the raven.

"aarghh! Itachi…oh gods…nngh i-i-tachi….m-more."

"more sasuke?"

Sasuke mewled out, that tongue on his aching cock had just done fantastic things to him if only itachi woud stop being obnoxious bastard, blushing madly he knew itachi was teasing him but he wanted pleasure and he knew stroking itachi's ego would bring that mouth where it belongs, secondly he just didn't care he would scream his desires out if that was what weasel wanted.

"Y-yes itachi please…I need more…your mouth there…it hurts aniki…I…n-need…y-you…i-itachi…"

Itachi took the whole cock into his mouth; hands immediately fisted his head pushing him deeper. Sasuke moaned non-stop as he sucked on the now red tip giving it slow and sinuous sucks, he dipped his tongue in the slit licking the little hole, he moved down licking the whole flesh moving his tongue along the head . itachi took whole of cock into his mouth bobbing his head on the hot flesh in his mouth, watching sasuke mewl his eyes half lidded as he arched up, now fisting his head and tugging it,trying to push him deeper. itachi was sure by now he would lose a few hairs but the pain was welcomed only fueling his desire. He met sasuke's half lidded eyes drool already sliding down his chin. Itachi sucked harder giving the underside of the cock much attention then he swallowed he watch sasuke arched up beautiful from the bed as he moaned the loudest and fell back down the bed fingers digging into the sheets.

"ahh! I-itachi I…gods…fuck… c-can't take it anymore…so good…too much…am...going to…"

sasuke didn't voice his desires as itachi swallowed again, convulsing, toes curling, his body quivered in ecstasy as His orgasm hit him hard. He feasted the sheets, then did he scream.

"itachi!"

Itachi swallowed every drop of the creaming liquid enjoying the taste, he popped the now soft cock out of his mouth with a wet sound as the jets of liquid stopped flowing. Giving final licks to the soft member he leaned forward looking down on sasuke glowing face with a tint of blush sheen of sweet around his brow, itachi could bet a matching blush was mirrored on his face. Sasuke was still moaning something in the lines of 'so…good'

He swiftly withdrew lube from under the pillows placing it on the bed, moving back down itachi position himself between those slender legs, placing his both hands on each thigh spreading the legs further apart getting a good view of the puckered entrance, he bent down cupping two as cheeks in his hands groaning and raising the little ass in the air bringing the pink orifice into his view, groaning lewdly at the delicious sight.

Sasuke squeaked did itachi mean to…?!

Sasuke gasped loudly as he felt itachi's tongue on his forbidden taint.

"arrgh! Itachi n-no…d-don't…do that…not there…"

Sasuke's pleas were caught off as itachi poked the wrinkled hole, sucking hard on the pink ass-hole. Burying his nose in the crack of sasuke ass, he sucked the rims hard, poking his tongue into the delicious asshoe groaning at the taste.

"I assure you sauke I love every part off every part of you especially down here you taste so fucking good"

was it possible to die of excessive blushing? Because sasuke face was burning hot.  
"S-shut up itachi"

Sasuke squeaked out and shivered as itachi chuckled, sending vibrations up his spine.

"No need to be embarrassed otuoto you're sweeter than dango, your little hole is practically begging me to eat you up"

Sasuke pouted, blushing, stupid weasel comparing me to dangos. He was cut from his musing, already moaning as that experienced tongue licked his hole. The feeling was just too good, that tongue against his hole giving sinful licks he couldn't get enough of the wonderful feeling. Moaning he spread his legs wider given more room for itachi to do more sweet things to him. He fisted the sheets as the tongue began fucking his hole mewling as drool slide down his chin, he was literally tongue fucked to his own personal heaven, the tongue lapping inside wall was driving him crazy, he tightened his ass hole pulling it deeper. Whining when it wasn't enough, he needed something bigger inside him, his cock was already hard and licking pre-um running down his balls down his needy hole, he wanted more and he had no shame to voice out his desire's.

"nngh…m-more i-tachi i…need more"

Growling Itachi gave final licks to the quivering hole now red and glistering with saliva, he didn't hesitate to sate sasuke desires. Kneeling up, he hurriedly fastened his belt, his erection now in a state of pain. Itachi stopped when another hands where on his. sasuke kneeled in front of him half lidded eyes, swollen red lips and a blushing face looking up to him.

"Let me"

Itachi's hands dropped beside him, with those words, he had no intention of protesting. Sasuke moved shaky fingers opening up the belt and zipper dragging the slacks down, petite fingers hooked in black boxer pulling it down sasuke gasped lowly as itachi's erection sprung out…itachi was big.

Itachi hissed out at the cold air on his heated erection, drawing in a deep breath as sasuke's got on his hands and knees, the little pink poked out, licking the now angry red head of his erection gathering up the pre-cum, watching the raven pause as he swallowed it closing his eyes as if to taste it better. Itachi growled deep in his chest fisting the raven locks as sasuke opened clouded eyes staring up at him, running his tongue along his lips. Was his dear little brother trying to give him a heart attack?

"Like it otuoto?" itachi choked out

The only answer he got was that hot mouth around his length sucking him to oblivion. Sasuke sucked hard on the engorged flesh, bobbing his head on the heated length, moving down the cock lapping his tongue down generously against the underside, he pulled back till only the tip of the cock was in his mouth, he sucked harder trying to coax more of the juicy liquid out . flicking his tongue on the slit, he hurriedly gathered the clear liquid that came out swallowing it in earnest enjoying the strong taste of itachi , sucking harder he moaned on the cock, the taste was so addicting. Hearing itachi groans and fisting his hair pushing him down only encouraged him, he worked harder on the man flesh getting more aroused by the second. Sasuke looked up meeting itachi's eyes looking back at him so lustfully growling. Moaning wantonly around the engorged flesh, he took it deeper into his mouth and swallowed.

"S-sasuke...hhghg…yea just like that"

Note itachi saying his name like that made his desire flare high, he closed his eyes moaning working better on the hot cock in his mouth to better please him, he swallowed again with a bit of difficulty but heck if he cared he wanted to hear itachi say his name in that needy way again.

"mmhmm…sasuke you like that don't you?"

Itachi almost choked on his spit as sasuke nodded and replied yes with his cock still in the sinful mouth. sasuke would be the death of him. He looked around locating the lube, picking it up with shaky fingers; he uncapped the tube pouring a generous amount, slicking it between his fingers. He looked back down the sight was cum worthy, he moaned loudly sasuke was bobbing his head, cheeks hollowing stained with red blush, black eyelashes resting up on the hot cheeks taking a deep breath he controlled himself he couldn't cum, where he was going to cum was in that tight little ass.

Seeing as his dear little brother was doing a good job he moved his hand through the flawless back taking a hold an ass-cheek squeezing the creamy round globes growling as sasuke moaned sending vibrations to his cock. He parted the two round globes kneading them aside; sasuke had the perfect ass jut soft enough and squeezable and round to satisfy his fantasies. He rubbed the tight entrance pushing one slick finger inside humming at the hot passage, the thought of it around his cock and sasuke fondling his balls, made him groan and insert a second finger he met much resistance but he slowly pushed it deeper stopping at the knuckles, making slow and sure movement till both fingers were filled in completely not wanting to hurt sasuke.

He pushed in and out scissoring the tight passage slowly. Picking up the pace when he caught the first moan sasuke let out. He pushed harder and faster adding a third finger. Itachi growled, as sasuke moaned loudly pushing the pert little ass on his fingers. He took hold of the little ass and plunged his fingers deeper. Sasuke instantly let go of itachi's cock with a wet pop screaming out in ecstasy as something within him was hit. Itachi caught on immediately abusing sasuke's sweet spot like crazy. Sasuke screamed loudly as itachi began finger fucking him attacking that sensitive gland within. His was left but a drooling mess, pleasure racked through his body, all he could do was mewl, his vision had gone blank, his eyes rolled back, he could swear he saw stars every time that spot was hit. His ass trembled with fast movement.

"mmmnn…i-itachi….nnnghh…so good…too much…oh gods I-itachi I can't take it….oh…"

Sasuke was sobbing now the pleasure was too much, his body literally felt on fire feeling his orgasm coming near, he didn't know what set him off itachi fingers inside nailing his sweet spot or the rough slap on his abused ass or both but his was convulsing screaming loud as he came hard on the sheets. He would have collapsed but itachi took hold of sasuke's pleasure body, sitting down, he brought him down his laps. Sasuke took the hint sitting down; hooking his legs around itachi hips he could feel the pulsating cock on the cracked of his ass. Sasuke was panting lightly just coming down from his previous climax, he hook his hands between itachi's neck rubbing his ass against the hot cock enjoying the feel of it.

Itachi groaned deep trying to calm his raising heart, he took hold of the slender hips stopping the lewd movement causing sasuke to whine.

"ready for me otuoto?"

"y-yes…"

Itachi raised the pale hips up aligning his length to the puckered entrance he brought sasuke down his pulsing member slowly he growled as the head of the cock breached the tight entrance parting with sight difficulty letting him inside, the pace was torture itself but he continued till sasuke seated fully with all his length inside him.

Sasuke let out the breath he was holding as the cock had breached him. It hurt so must he hid his head between itachi neck as tears rolled down his eyes he didn't want itachi to see him crying and stopped he bit his lips trying to hold the noise at bay but he couldn't the pain was becoming increasingly painful he felt like he was been split into two.

"I-it hurts…a-aniki…it hurts so much" sasuke choke out sobbing slightly.

Itachi traded his fingers into the raven locks calming sasuke he could feel dribs of sweat on his brow as held off his need, the muscles were squeezing him so deliciously tight but he held off for sasuke he would wait till he was ready because he-

"I love so much sasuke bare with me if it hurts but it's only for a while I would make you feel so much better"

Sasuke nodded slightly he trusted his brother and knew the pain was just for a while before he would once again be filed with pleasure. He wriggled his hips; the pain had subsided leaving a small numbing feeling.  
"y-you can move"

Itachi let out a breath, he held sasuke's hips in still grips lifting the slender hips up, he pulled out a bit pushing back into the tight entrance and bringing the pale hips down. He made sure movements, bringing the delicate body up and down his length slowly. Itachi's body quivered in need those hot muscles were squeezing him so sensually drawing him into the tight heat. The slow pace was agonizing but he didn't want to hurt sasuke.

Sasuke mewling lowly the feeling of the hot cock along his inner walls was just so good…pushing pale ass back down trying to get more of the hot cock within. Whining as his efforts were futile, the steel grip on his hips were preventing him from further movement. Itachi was treating him like a fucking china doll.

"Itachi…when I s-said move I meant it now fuck me better damnit"

Itachi would have chuckled at that how likely of sasuke to give orders at a time like this if he wasn't high on pleasure at those words. Itachi roughly took hold of both ass-cheeks slamming the delicate down on his length.

Sasuke screamed loud the big cock had hit his sweet spot dead on, he fisted itachi's hair bringing his hips down harshly screaming and mewling, the position was good enough striking that spot in him making him see stars, he wriggled his ass on the heated flesh feeling itachi' balls on the crack of his ass, moaning loudly he just wanted to wiggle on that engorged man flesh till he cummed the rock hard cock was rubbing so deliciously on his sweet gland.  
"b-better sasuke"

"f-fuck y-yes! much better!"

Itachi groaned deeply, the heated passage encasing his member so delectable. He took hold of sasuke wiggling ass gripping both as cheek which was blazing red with marks…  
"g-gods you're so fucking tight sasuke"

He thrust deep into the hot entrance. He growled thrusting faster and deeper hitting the the spot that left the raven mewing uncontrollable, the muscles were squeezing and pulling him in so sinfully. He brought the raven closer their sweaty chest coming in contact as he pounded harder into the cute ass going balls deep. The room was filled with the lewd sound of heated lovemaking making, their sweating skin slapping against each other, the squishing wet sounds from their joining point were music to itachi's ears as he gilded perfectly into sasuke's tight hot hole hitting the raven's prostrate continuously.

Sasuke could do nothing but gripped itachi's hair like a life line screaming as he bounced down on the hot cock filling him so gloriously bringing their skin together with a resounding smack. sasuke mewled his eyes long rolled back, drools sliding down his chin, he arching his back moaning wiggling on the hot member the hot sacs under his ass, his orgasms wasn't very far off. Their movements flattered as they engaging in a sloppy, yet passionate kiss.

still in heavy lip-lock itachi moved them back on the bed, he broke the kiss with a string of saliva panting, kneeling back up unhooking and spreading the slender legs lifting the red ass of the bed. Seconds and he was thrusting harder and faster back into the addicting hole with sasuke screaming the walls off. He looked down at their joining point, watching the lewd sight of the red hole stretching so deliciously taking his hot member inside, the walls of the puckered entrance squeezing him so sinfully. His movements became frenzied as he pounded harder it the tight ass going balls deep producing wonderful squishing sounds. Damn sasuke was so fucking tight he felt like the tight orifice was sucking his brain out.

"s-shit sasuke fuck you feel so…damn good"

Sasuke moaning loud at those words, half-lidded eyes watched blushing hard at itachi's heated stare down there. His body was left jelly like in intense pleasure at the continuous abuse of his prostrate, he quivered his whole body convulsing, his orgasm about to take him.

"oh itachi so good too much I can't hold it anymore am… oh gods…"

Itachi looked down at sasuke eyes lidded clouded with pleasure, glowing cheeks with a dusting blush adoring them, red swollen lips parted in a silent scream. One word beautiful….and he would be damned if anyone else was graced with this sight, his otuoto so pleasurably ridden by him* sasuke was his and only his. Itachi bent down instantly claiming those sweet lips.  
"mine sasuke you're mine"  
sasuke hooked his legs aroung itachi his fingers found raven locks fisting for his dear life cutting off the sloppy kiss, screaming his loudest as his orgasm hit him. Hard.

"yours I-itaachi…! yours!"

Itachi growled loudly much like an animal riding off his orgasm, Cumming so hard filling sasuke with his essence so much they splattered on the thighs, sasuke screaming his name like that and the muscles squeezing him so painfully he thought he would bleed were his undoing.  
sasuke moaned lowly as the jets of cum stopped flowing, the feeling of hot liquid in his rear gave him a nice fulfilling sense and he concluded he loved itachi's filing him up, he felt…nice.

Itachi pulled his spent cock with a wet sound rolling over on the bed breathing hard; his orgasm had almost sent him over the edge. With little strength he pulled on sasuke's equally spent body spooning him and treading his fingers through the mused raven locks enjoying the fine glow the raven seemed to radiate.

sasuke laid his head and hand on itachi chest purring deep and smiling. He had never felt this happy and sated.

"I love you aniki"

Itachi smiled "I love you too otuoto"

The afterglow of their lovemaking was cut short by the sound of door opening, the very womanly voice feeing their rooms.

" itachi dearest are you-" mikoto words were caught short as she looked at her two sons limbs entwined what had happened was a question, she blushed deep.

"oh dear me you two are…" mikoto let out a small coughed as she continued looking back at the pairs of eyes staring at her with horror she still had to know if her baby was alright and as their mother she wouldn't be shy to ask.

"sasuke you are ok right? Itachi used the strawberry flavored lube I bought right?"

She heard a gasp definitely sasuke

"no need to be shy sasuke just tell where it hurts, I bought this good honey oil for massages like this your dad will help you"

Sasuke practically screeched "mom whet the hell are talking about this is not the time!"

"well forgive me for being a good loving mother wanting to know how her baby is-?"

"No thank you!"

"alright alright no need to get your panties in a bind, not that your wearing any" she snickered evilly as she hurriedly out seeing sasuke's face resemble her backed tomato. She paused before she shot the door.

"and itachi dearest...wash the sheets"

Mikoto gigged loudly as she moved gracefully along the hall she loved teasing her boys. She almost skipped in her step as she hurried over the study she couldn't to see how her dear Fugaku would reaction at the juicy news.

***** Fin*******

Signed: Txbiscuit.


End file.
